You Don't Have To Change For Me
by Life.Don'tGiveUpJustYet
Summary: Sakura's always been one of the guys. But what will happen when she enters her second year of high school and she has friend that are girls and she starts hanging out with them more. Songfic.


You Don't Have To Change For Me

I've always been one of the boys. I'm what you call a tom-boy. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. MY best friends are Li Shaoran, Hiiragizawa Eriol, and Carthen Ryuu. We are what you call the pranksters or the group that would go and crash the mall. (A/N: Sakura looks like Avril Lavigne in her music video complicated. Which is what this story is based on the link will be on my profile.) Well we are all now going in to our second year of high school! I haven't seen the guys in a while cuz over spring break I went over to a camp for singing. I just love rock and roll and hip hop and pop. I met a few girls there they were pretty cool and they go to my school so now I have some more peeps to hang out with.

Again I'm late. I ran in to the class room with five minutes to spare. I need to break my habits but I love the adrenaline rush I get from thinking of how much trouble I'll get in to this time. I saw the guys over at Ryuu's desk but then I saw the girls. Daidoji Tomoyo, and Sasaki Rika they were with some other girls so I thought I would go talk to them. I saw the guys look up at me. They were about to call me over when I walked completely by them they looked shocked. I would normally walk straight up to them. Since my desk was right next to Tomoyo's they probably thought I was going to my desk but when I stopped at Tomoyo's and started to talk I saw their jaws drop. I tried to stifle a giggle. Class started so we all went to our seats. Shaoran sat behind me Eriol sat next to him and behind Tomoyo and Ryuu sat three desks to the right of Eriol. I got a note from Tomoyo.

_Sakura,_

_Meet me Rika Chiharu and Naoko after school. Were going to my house to take measurements so I can make more clothes._

_Tomo_

I wrote back quickly saying sure. I got another note from behind me.

**Sakura,**

**Still up for the skate park after school as usual?**

**Shaoran**

Crap! I forgot we would always go to the skate park after school and show off how good we were at skate boarding. Well I guess I can't today. I scribbled back a note.

_**Shaoran,**_

_**Sorry can't I'm hanging out with Tomo and the girls.**_

_**Sakura**_

It hurt to put that but I had to I promised Tomo. I used to always hang out with the guys. Especially Shaoran him and I have been friends forever then Eriol and Ryuu came and joined the group. There is also another reason I hate not hanging out with them. I've never told any one this but I love Shaoran. It's a bit weird cuz I've always been one of the guys and he thinks of me as his tomboyish friend that happens to be a girl. It used to be just a crush but then it developed in to whole hearted love. After school we headed over to Tomo's house. Tomo set out to measuring the four of us. She brought out some clothes that she had already made and handed a pair to each of us.

"I knew I got the perfect sizes!" She exclaimed.

"Thanx Tomo!" Chiharu Rika and Naoko all exclaimed.

I looked at the clothes she gave me. (A/N: It's the outfit Sakura wore from the elevator episode now imagine sakura wearing that but with longer hair. Oh and their school doesn't have uniforms.) They were ok. I liked them.

"Thanx Tomo." I said.

"Is it ok to ask if all of you wore your out fits to school tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked

"Sure!" We all said and then we set out to do other things.

The next day I put my hair up. (A/n: It's in the fashion of the elevator episode.)

I put the outfit on and grabbed my stuff. I walked in to class ten minutes early. Shaoran was the only one there. I looked up to catch him staring at me. I blushed. If I'm not mistaken I swore I saw him blush. I looked over at my seat and saw Tomo was there too. She had her camera out video taping it all. I blushed harder. I walked over to Shaoran.

"Sakura what happened to you?" He asked.

"Oh this? Tomo made it. You like?" I asked. I saw him blush a little. What's wrong with him.

"You look." He stopped.

"What? Too preppy?" I asked hoping he liked it.

"No!" He said panic in his voice. "You look great Sakura." He finally stumbled out

"Oh good." I said another blush creeping on my face.

"Well I better get to my seat." I said realizing I was still in the door jam talking to him. The other guys walked in as I sat down. They went over and started to whisper to Shaoran they would glance at me occasionally.

"So Sakura. You like Shaoran huh?" Tomo asked.

"What?" I said my whole face started to heat up.

"Don't act as if you don't know. I caught the whole thing on tape. So spill." She said

"Ok I do. But I don't just like him. I… I'm in love with him." I said.

"Oooohhhh! SO KAWAII!" Tomo exclaimed. I blushed harder.

"You have to tell him" Tomo said.

"I know but I don't know if he likes me the same way and that would risk our friendship. He and I have been friends forever and I don't want to break it." I said.

"But still Sakura. You have to tell him. No feelings will come across others unless you put them in to words or you tell that person." She said.

A week past and a lot changed. I started coming to school early just to have little private talks with Shaoran. I tried to tell him a few times but someone would always but in. I had gone to the skate park once or twice but Shaoran was never there. I had worn more of Tomo's clothes which had a lot of pink but I didn't mind much it was close enough to red. Shaoran started to act a bit differently too. His clothes changed he didn't ware as much black anymore. That afternoon he came to my house.

"Hey Shaoran!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Sakura." He said. He seemed rushed. He walked inside. I looked at his clothes he was wearing a pink button up shirt untucked and had on tan pants. This was very different.

"Sakura I don't know how to say this but. The reason I've been acting strange is all for you. You started acting different and I thought maybe I'd have to change to get you to like me but nothing really changed so I just wanted to tell you is that, I love you." He said.

I stared at him surprised. I couldn't believe it he loved me too. I was so happy. I was going to reply but I was too shocked to say anything. The other fact was the way he was acting and the way he was dressed. Just because I changed my clothes and started to hang out with the girls a little more doesn't mean I changed.

"I knew it." He said under his breath but I could still here him. He stalked out the door.

"Shaoran wait." I said. But it was too late. He had already closed the door. I could feel tears come to my eyes. I had never cried before and I wasn't going to cry now. Not because of some stupid boy. But I couldn't hold it back. I ran up to my room and cried my heart out. I cried every tear I had saved my whole life over Shaoran my true love my most important person. I stopped crying cuz I couldn't any more. I was out of tears. I got an idea.

"Ok two months of singing camp time for you to come of use." I said. I called Tomo and asked if I could spend the night at her house it was Saturday so I could.

"Tomo I need your help." I said I explained the whole situation to her and told her my plan.

"Ok I'll help you make the music. I can't wait to hear the finished project" She said.

"We have until Friday. That's when the skate park has karaoke night every Friday. The guys and I would normally go just to make fun of the horrible singers but this time it was different." I said.

The Friday after.

(A/N: Sakura is wearing the outfit Avril is wearing when she is on the half pipe singing. Sakura looks exactly like that. If you watch the music video or listen to the song complicated by Avril while you read this you would know what I'm talking about.)

I invited Shaoran and the guys to the skate park for karaoke night to make fun of the singers but never told them I was going to sing. A few minutes before it was my time to sing I told the guys I had to go to the bathroom and slipped backstage and went to Tomo.

"You ready with the song?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. She brought out her camera and announced the next person. (A/n: She is the announcer.) "Now for our last singer Sakura Kinomoto!" She said. People started to cheer. I walked on stage and saw the guys dumbfounded expressions.

"This is an original song I wrote. It's called Complicated." I said and Tomoyo put on the music. I started to sing.

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Laid back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are ain't where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

I walked backstage to find Shaoran waiting for me.

"Shaoran. You didn't have to change for me. I love you and I will always love you no matter what you act like cuz I like you for you." I said.

"I love you too." He said and then he kissed me. It was a soft kiss but it had all our love and feelings in it.

While they confessed and kissed both were oblivious to a certain girl still recording.

End

A/n: This was a spur of the moment thing cuz I was listening to Avril Lavigne Complicated and this formed in my head. I will do a Shaoran's pov version of this later when I have the time but I don't right now. Ja Ne!


End file.
